


Следствие ведут знатоки

by Siore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action, Gen, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Будни оперативно-розыскной деятельности в Галактической Империи. Ищем тех самых дроидов, и почти уже нашли, но как обычно что-то пошло не так...





	Следствие ведут знатоки

— Милорд, сообщение с планеты. 

Офицер связи «Опустошителя» перевел сигнал с монитора на голопроектор. В воздухе нарисовалась полупрозрачная фигура штурмовика на фоне песчаных гребней Татуина. 

— Докладывайте, лейтенант, — пророкотал Дарт Вейдер, подходя ближе. 

— Лорд Вейдер, мы нашли капсулу. Форм жизни не обнаружено, но рядом с капсулой найдено вот это...

Штурмовик раскрыл ладонь и продемонстрировал блестящее металлическое кольцо.

— Деталь дроида, — удовлетворенно кивнул Вейдер. — Протокольная серия С3.

Шарнирную заглушку от механического сустава узнать было легко. Вейдер припомнил, что у Бэйла Органы был дроид-секретарь в отполированном до блеска золотистом корпусе — примерно такого цвета, как найденная деталь. Он вполне мог оказаться на корабле принцессы — и быть посвященным во многие секреты мятежной семейки. Однако у всех дроидов этой серии определенные нелады с техникой, запустить спасательную капсулу сам он бы не смог, значит... 

Значит, ему помогли. Дроид-астромех, почти наверняка. 

Вейдер на секунду задумался. С дроидами этих модификаций были связаны какие-то смутные воспоминания, но в данный момент они не имели значения. Важен был только результат.

— Ищите дроида модели С3, — распорядился он, — а также астродроида. Без подзарядки они не могли далеко уйти. Возможные издержки меня не волнуют — найдите их любой ценой и как можно быстрее.

— Есть, сэр! 

Голограмма мигнула и пропала.

— Больше никаких следов, — доложил ТС-2815 на исходе пятого часа поисков. 

ТС-2808 устало вздохнул, подавляя желание нецензурно выругаться. Сканирование частот, которыми пользуются дроиды для коммуникации, ничего не дало. Эфир был забит сообщениями локальной голосети и рабочими частотами навигационных вышек. Облет района посадки капсулы тоже не принес результатов. Оба местных солнца уже клонились к закату — а они так ничего и не нашли. 

Лейтенант снова вздохнул и вызвал по комлинку десантный бот, на котором они прибыли на планету. 

— Свяжитесь с гарнизоном Мос-Эйсли, — приказал он, — нам нужна помощь местных, без нее увязнем здесь надолго. И пусть подключат к поискам оперативные подразделения полиции.

— Комиссар Хаген, — представился невысокий человек в полицейском мундире. — Рад оказать содействие нашей доблестной армии. Я уже вызвал одного человека — думаю, он сможет нам помочь... Кстати, вот и он.

В кабинет вошел высокий жилистый человек лет сорока с коротко остриженными волосами цвета соли с перцем. Человек был одет в темную шелковую рубаху до колен, темные штаны, заправленные в мягкие сапоги, и длинный песочного цвета балахон с капюшоном, какой носило большинство местных. Закатанные рукава открывали коричневые руки, сплошь покрытые татуировками, и даже на тощей шее виднелся полустертый рисунок — муха в паутине. На пальцах незнакомца блестело несколько колец с крупными разноцветными камнями.

— Сэйто Тийн, наш лучший наемный агент, — пояснил Хаген. 

Социальная принадлежность агента не могла вызвать сомнений даже у очень наивного человека. 

— Бывший вор в законе? — уточнил ТС-2808. 

— Почему бывший? — Комиссар усмехнулся. — Самый что ни на есть актуальный, практикующий. Однако его опыт и связи бесценны, поэтому приходится закрывать глаза на некоторые... шалости. 

ТС-2808 задумался. Связываться с криминалом — порочить честь мундира, так учили в академии. На практике, конечно, случалось всякое, но... Посвящать уголовника в детали секретной операции не казалось разумным решением. Хотя, с другой стороны, о каких секретах речь? Они просто ищут двух дроидов — вот все, что этому Сэйто полагается знать. 

— Привет, начальник!

Сэйто широко ухмыльнулся. Зубы у него были неровные и желтоватые, но относительно чистые. Вместо левого клыка и двух соседних зубов красовались аккуратно обточенные голубоватые нова-кристаллы. Недешевая штука. 

Радушная улыбка агента неприятно сочеталась с неестественно жестким выражением глаз странного серебристо-голубого цвета. Скорее всего, тоже импланты, решил ТС-2808. 

— Говорят, у вас одно дельце есть? Что за дельце?

— Вчера с имперского корабля совершили побег два дроида, — начал ТС-2808. 

— Сбежа-а-ли? Какая незадача...

Сэйто с притворным сочувствием поцокал языком и продолжил, понизив голос: 

— Тут второй день кипеш, на орбите три «звездюка» зависают, по городу слухи ползут... Это из-за них? Что в них такого?

— Скажем так: лишние вопросы не приветствуются, — сухо заметил лейтенант. По правде говоря, он и сам не был посвящен в детали, — но лучше сразу поставить излишне любопытного типа на место.

— Эти дроиды сейчас на Татуине. От вас потребуется помощь в их поисках.

Агент пожал плечами.

— Ваши секреты — ваше дело. Однако несколько вопросов все же задам. Как выглядят эти дроиды?

ТС-2808 включил портативный голопроектор. В воздухе высветились контуры протокольного дроида серии С3 и дроида-астромеханика, без подробностей — конкретные модели беглецов так и не удалось установить. 

— Дроиды спустились на планету в спасательной капсуле. Точка посадки нам известна, однако сами дроиды исчезли. 

— Ясно, — хмыкнул агент, — джавы небось прихватили.

— Это местная нелюдь, — пояснил комиссар, предупреждая вопрос ТС-2808, — кочуют по пустыне, собирают всякое бесхозное механическое барахло, потом продают по дешевке. Обычно проблем не доставляют — трусливы. 

Сэйто кивнул, доставая из кармана фляжку:

— С них и начнем, а там уж как пойдет. Плохо, если коротышки успели толкнуть ваших дроидов каким-нибудь умельцам на запчасти, тогда концы придется искать долго. Кстати, — деловито поинтересовался агент, отхлебывая из фляжки какое-то, судя по запаху, дешевое высокоградусное пойло, — если что, третью степень устрашения применять разрешаете? 

— Разрешаю, — кивнул ТС-2808. Вопрос не удивил: дроидов приказано найти любой ценой. На планете хаттов может и без трупов не обойтись, не только без нетрадиционных методов дознания. 

— И еще вопрос, начальник.

— Слушаю.

— Работа, как я понимаю, деликатная. — Агент многозначительно пошевелил пальцами. — Империя готова раскошелиться? 

— Вполне, — не задумываясь, обнадежил ТС-2808, вспомнив наказ Вейдера не считаться с затратами. В конце концов, у людей с бластерами всегда найдется способ пересмотреть условия сделки — в том числе сведя расходы к нулю. 

— Договорились, — Сэйто хищно улыбнулся, сверкнув имплантами. — Ночью в пустыню лезть без толку, советую выдвигаться на рассвете. 

— Ты случайно не видела Люка? — озабоченно поинтересовался Оуэн Ларс у хлопочущей на кухне жены. — Он мне нужен, влагоуловитель на южном склоне опять барахлит. 

— Не видела, — безмятежно отозвалась Беру, высыпая в кастрюлю с голубоватым молоком плошку скайкорна. — Спит небось еще — вчера допоздна с новыми дроидами возился. 

— Да нет его в спальне, — Оуэн задумчиво потер подбородок. — Может, в мастерской?.. 

В мастерской Люка тоже не оказалось. Хуже того — там не было и купленных вчера дроидов. На верстаке, прижатая гидроключом, белела записка: «Дядя Оуэн, R2 сбежал, мы с С3РО его ищем. К обеду вернусь».

— Вот же ситхов сын, — выругался Ларс, — вечно находит приключения себе на задницу! 

Спохватившись, он метнулся в гараж. Так и есть: место одного из спидеров пустовало. Хаттово дерьмо... 

Ларс достал комлинк и набрал номер Люка. «Абонент вне зоны действия сети» — чего и следовало ожидать. Племянничек весь в покойного отца, такой же непредсказуемый и своевольный, и с каждым годом его все труднее держать в узде. Хотя и сам он с покупкой астромеха, похоже, лоханулся. Чтоб дроиды сбегали от хозяев — о таком Ларс за всю свою жизнь ни разу не слышал. 

К обеду Люк не вернулся. Его комлинк по-прежнему не отвечал. Не вернулись, разумеется, и дроиды. 

Оуэн, поминая племянника отборными выражениями, облетел на спидере окрестности фермы в поисках пропажи. Безрезультатно. 

— Куда же он мог деться? — Беру вздохнула. Они с мужем сидели за накрытым к обеду столом, но обоим кусок не шел в горло — по вполне понятной причине.

Ларс покрутил головой:

— Дроид не вомпа, далеко не убежит, пора бы уже найти и вернуться. Не знаю, что и думать.

— А вдруг у Люка спидер заглох или авария? — Голос Беру дрогнул. — Может, сообщить в полицию? 

— Много ты за последние двадцать лет видела толку от полиции, — буркнул Оуэн. — Подождем. Если Люк не объявится до вечера, будем что-то решать. 

Поисковый отряд, усиленный штурмовиками местного гарнизона, погрузился в спидеры и стартовал. Накануне ТС-2808 не запомнил никаких ориентиров, пришлось положиться на навигационный компьютер — и, разумеется, на познания агента. 

По дороге Сэйто рассказывал о повадках джав, но лейтенант слушал вполуха, прокручивая в голове возможные варианты развития событий, — поэтому вид громоздкого песчаного краулера и галдящей на непонятном языке толпы вонючих коротышек в бурых балахонах, окруженной роем настырно зудящей мошки, стал для него некоторым сюрпризом. 

— Как с ними разговаривать? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

— Спокуха, шеф, они понимают бейсик. Эй, привет, нам нужны дроиды, — Сэйто включил позаимствованную у лейтенанта голограмму. — Вот такие.

Один из коротышек выступил вперед и что-то быстро залопотал. 

— Что он говорит?

— Говорит, что у них нет таких дроидов, — перевел Сэйто и добавил: — Хотя... Мне кажется, он врет. Я бы заглянул внутрь на всякий случай.

Джавы мгновенно поняли их намерение и недовольно зашумели, размахивая какими-то штуковинами, подозрительно напоминающими ионные шутеры малой мощности. Пускать чужаков в свой дом коротышки однозначно не желали. Краулер, пыхнув выхлопом, втянул пандус и с лязгом двинулся прочь. 

— Огонь, — скомандовал ТС-2808. 

Джавы не сопротивлялись. Их предсмертные вопли напомнили лейтенанту попавшую в ловушку крысу, которую отец добивал железным прутом: страшный, почти человеческий истошный визг, от которого хотелось сбежать на край света — или прикончить жертву поскорее, чтобы она, наконец, замолчала. Штурмовики не бегают, значит... 

Покончив с джавами, солдаты сосредоточили огонь на краулере. От попадания в гусеницу неповоротливый транспорт вздрогнул, вильнул в сторону и, врезавшись в скалу, тяжело завалился на бок. В двигателе что-то с треском замкнуло, посыпались искры и повалил дым. Выбив выстрелами входной люк, штурмовики ворвались внутрь. 

В полутемном грузовом отсеке вяло копошилось полтора десятка доживающих свой век ржавых механизмов. Дроидов нужной модели среди них не было. Казалось, след снова потерян — но в рубке водителя обнаружился еще один живой и насмерть перепуганный джава. 

Агент сгреб коротышку за капюшон:

— Говори, вонючка, где дроиды, иначе убью!

Джава истошно заверещал и замахал ручонками, пытаясь указать какое-то направление. 

— Они продали дроидов фермеру по имени Оуэн Ларс.

Сэйто с омерзением отшвырнул джаву прочь. Тельце мусорщика с размаху ударилось о переборку, сползло на пол и больше не шевелилось.

— Что теперь?

Агент почесал в затылке:

— Можно изъебнуться, запросить с навигационного спутника данные о маршруте этой развалюхи и пройти вспять по нему... Тот еще геморрой из материала заказчика.

С этими словами Сэйто вынул комлинк:

— Викс? Приветствую. Что, служба, как всегда, опасна, трудна и нихуя никому не видна?.. Ладно-ладно, шучу. Пробей-ка по базе одного чувака... А? Оуэн Ларс. И перешли мне координаты. 

— Мы не слишком намусорили? — Выйдя наружу, ТС-2808 с сомнением огляделся. Черный дым, закручиваясь спиралью, пачкал белесое от зноя небо. Мертвые тела джав, облепленные мошкой, сочились темной маслянистой жижей, стремительно утекающей в песок. 

Агент равнодушно махнул рукой: 

— Забей, начальник, это ж нелюдь. Хотя, по правде говоря, на этом шарике и человеческая жизнь порой ломаного кредита не стоит. 

Он подошел к спидеру и достал из сумки раскладную металлическую трость. К концу трости было приделано... большое раздвоенное копыто. 

— Если кто и притащится поглядеть, — пояснил Сэйто, украшая песок следами копыта, — все спишут на тускенов. Пустынные разбойники, на этих зверюгах ездят. О, а вот и наш фермер...

Агент ознакомился с входящим сообщением и удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Недалеко. Но надо торопиться, пока ваших дроидов не успели перепрошить и стереть память. Обычно так и делают, чтобы не поиметь проблем с ID-реестром. 

Агент прищурился, внимательно глядя на офицера. 

— Сами-то железки Империи ничего не стоят, — задумчиво протянул он, — тоннами в утиль списываете, а вот информация...

— Повторяю еще раз: меньше знаешь, крепче спишь. Да и живешь дольше, — сквозь зубы процедил ТС-2808. Неуместная догадливость агента начинала раздражать.

— Понял, начальник, — ничуть не обидевшись, кивнул Сэйто. — Базара нет. Поехали. 

Так толком и не пообедав, Оуэн вышел отгрести от входа наметенный пустынным ветром песок — и застыл на пороге. Из-за дальних скал поднимался, клубясь, столб жирного черного дыма. 

Оуэн озадаченно почесал в затылке. Странно. Чему там гореть? Разве что какой-то идиот, возомнив себя чемпионом Бунта Ив, не рассчитал вираж и навернулся. Будем надеяться, что не разгильдяй-племянничек, которому, кстати, пора бы уже и найтись...

Додумать Ларс не успел. 

Из-за скал неожиданно вывернули, приземлившись прямехонько перед фермой Ларса, два открытых спидера военного образца, набитые солдатами в белой броне. 

Имперские штурмовики. Только этого еще не хватало. 

Мелькнула паническая мысль: Люк во что-то вляпался — но Оуэн сразу отмел ее как неправдоподобную. Люк, бывало, попадал в истории из-за лихачества, — обычное дело у анкорхедской молодежи, — после чего приезжал комиссар из Мос-Эйсли на старом раздолбанном гравицикле и буднично выписывал штраф. А тут, гляди-ка, целый парад. Не угнал же племянник звездный крейсер, в конце-то концов. 

Тем временем штурмовики окружили дом. Один из них, должно быть, офицер, решительно направился к Оуэну. Его сопровождал довольно неприятного вида штатский, повадками похожий на бандита.

— Звезды в помощь, хозяин, — осклабился штатский.

— И вам не хворать, — сухо отозвался Оуэн, опершись на грабли. Будь этот тип один, он бы уже вежливо, но решительно указал координаты точки «нахуй» — но сейчас силы были неравны. 

Тем временем незваный гость, опустив дежурный зачин про погоду и виды на урожай, с ходу взял банту за рога:

— Вчера джавы продали тебе двух дроидов. Где они? 

Оуэн молчал, старательно изображая непонимание.

— Эти дроиды украдены у Империи, — вступил в разговор офицер, — их надо вернуть. Разумеется, Империя компенсирует расходы. 

— Оуэн, что случилось? Что надо этим людям?

Ларс обернулся. Беру стояла в воротах гаража с метелкой в руках, лицо выражало удивление и полную невинность. Очень правдоподобно выражало. Как всегда при общении с властями. 

— Ваша жена? — поинтересовался штурмовик.

— Да.

— Ясно. — Голос офицера теплее не стал. — Повторяю в том числе для нее: вчера ты купил у джав двух дроидов — секретаря и астромеха. Где эти дроиды?

Теперь Ларс был совершенно уверен: с пропавшими дроидами что-то не так. Да и Люк вчера говорил, что R2, возможно, принадлежит Бену Кеноби, — а от старика только и жди неприятностей. 

— Опоздали вы, ребята, — вздохнул он. — У меня их тоже украли. Сегодня ночью. Плакали мои денежки. 

ТС-2808 внимательно следил за выражением лица хозяина фермы, а также за его руками: древнее сельскохозяйственное орудие безобидным не выглядело. Сожаление фермера о зря потраченных деньгах прозвучало вполне натурально — однако что-то в его облике и жестах, в голосе показалось ТС-2808 неубедительным. Похоже, хозяин немного переигрывал. И явно что-то скрывал. 

Агент, как выяснилось, тоже это заметил. 

— Врешь, папаша, — сощурился он, — тускенским бандитам твои ржавые жестянки нахер не сдались, а джавы слишком трусливы. Больше в ваших ебенях воровать некому. Так что не грузи нам вакуум и выкладывай правду, не то пожалеешь. Где дроиды?

Фермер пожал плечами.

— Самому уже интересно. Ищите.

— А если найду? — вкрадчивым тоном поинтересовался Сэйто. — Твои же кишки по пустыне размажем, идиот! Что бывает за укрывательство беглых преступников, знаешь?

— Я — нет, — голос фермера ничего не выражал, — а вот ты, похоже, знаешь это даже слишком хорошо. 

— Что-то ты не в меру дерзкий, землерой, — угрожающе прошипел агент.

— Сэйто, хватит! Его слова легко проверить, — оборвал ТС-2808 и махнул рукой солдатам. — Обыскать дом! 

Двое штурмовиков взяли на прицел хозяев, остальные, в том числе Сэйто, устремились внутрь. 

Дроидов они не нашли — однако в ходе обыска обнаружилось нечто интересное. Судя по незастеленной кровати и кружке с остатками какавы на прикроватной тумбе в комнатке, заставленной моделями всего, что летает, в доме жил кто-то третий. А еще в мастерской нашлась очень интересная записка. 

Ознакомившись с запиской, ТС-2808 понял, что ситуация, похоже, осложнилась. 

— Кто еще живет с вами? — Тон офицера был предельно жестким. — Врать не советую.

— Племянник, — поколебавшись, выдавил Оуэн. Дело определенно принимало дурной оборот.

— Имя?

— Люк Скайуокер

— Где он сейчас? 

— В Анкорхеде у друзей.

— Гонишь, — подошедший вразвалочку Сэйто ткнул ему в лицо найденную записку, — друзей с такими именами не бывает. Куда он уехал? 

— Понятия не имею, — Оуэн пожал плечами, пытаясь сохранить остатки невозмутимости. — Уехал и пропал, на звонки не отвечает.

— Пропал — или ты отослал его с дроидами? — прошипел бандит, сгребая фермера за грудки.

— Что за бред? Зачем мне это?! 

— А зачем было начинать с вранья? — Агент глумливо хмыкнул. — Вот и запуталась букашка. Взять бы вас обоих под ручки, да в Мос-Эйсли — после допроса третьей степени и не такие разваливаются. Лучше выкладывай сейчас, где прячется твой племянник с дроидами. И почему он прячется. И заодно — кто его прячет. 

«Бесполезно. Все бесполезно». 

Оуэн похолодел от ужаса, осознав: имперцы не верят ни единому слову и намерены вырвать у них «правду» любой ценой. А потом, так ничего и не узнав, их убьют. 

Впрочем... 

Их в любом случае убьют. 

С дроидами, похоже, связана какая-то тайна — а причастных к тайне не щадят ни имперцы, ни тем более их подручные бандиты. Отдай он этих дроидов добровольно сам — был бы уже покойником. Они с Беру и сейчас на волосок от гибели, но... Он, конечно, не рыцарь-джедай, однако и не цыпленок, чтобы безропотно позволить себя зарезать. 

Краем глаза Ларс заметил, как Беру осторожно, будто случайно, шагнула назад, в тень, за створку гаражных ворот. И вспомнил, что тихий ровный шум работающего вхолостую двигателя слышит уже с четверть часа. 

«Какая же ты у меня умница, девочка».

Суровые годы жизни в пустыне научили их понимать друг друга с полуслова — а то и вообще без слов, если надо. Именно это сейчас и требовалось. 

По счастью, все внимание имперцев было приковано к нему. 

— Беру, беги! — выкрикнул Оуэн. 

С силой оторвав от себя Сэйто, он перехватил рукоять грабель и от души врезал бандиту под дых. Тот, согнувшись, взвыл. Оуэн развернулся, следующий удар пришелся по шлему зазевавшегося штурмовика. Жаль, не офицера — тот в последний момент успел отскочить. Опытный, гад... Получайте! 

ТС-2808 однажды довелось видеть разъяренного вуки. Фермер с граблями, раздающий удары направо и налево, этого вуки очень напоминал — только что не ревел дурниной, вот и вся разница. Вуки, правда, быстро пристрелили. Жизнь этих двоих тоже не стоила ни гроша — но только после допроса. 

— Отставить! — заорал он уже вскинувшим винтовки солдатам. — Брать живыми! Обоих! 

Лейтенант перевел бластер в парализующий режим и нажал на спуск — но ситхов фермер успел увернуться. Заряд словил один из штурмовиков и тихо прилег отдохнуть на песочек. М-да, не вариант, так можно своих перестрелять. Подчиненные это тоже поняли и воспользоваться парализаторами даже не попытались — кружили на безопасном расстоянии, безуспешно пытаясь зайти фермеру в тыл. Двое устремились в гараж, намереваясь задержать хотя бы женщину, — авось заложница сделает своего мужа более сговорчивым, — но тут, едва не сбив обоих, из гаража, набирая скорость, вывернул потрепанный спидер. Ошалелые глаза женщины за рулем внезапно напомнили лейтенанту древний рисованный видеоролик к дурацкой песенке «Нас не догонят». Привет из детства, блядь... 

— Стоять! Задержите ее!

— Хр-рен вам! 

Раскидав солдат, фермер с неожиданной для грузного пожилого человека прытью метнулся к спидеру, перевалился через борт, перехватывая у жены управление, — и спидер, закладывая вираж, рванул вверх. 

— Стой, с-сука! — Агент, оправившийся после удара граблями, выхватил из-под накидки тяжелый бластер с глушителем и выстрелил. Заряд пришелся в один из двигателей. Спидер, обрушившись в пике, пропахал в песке борозду и влетел обратно в гараж, прямо в аккуратно составленные у стеночки канистры с топливом. Штурмовики с проклятиями инстинктивно попадали ничком — исключительно вовремя, потому что мгновение спустя грохнул взрыв. 

...Отряхивая песок и ошметки копоти, ТС-2808 кое-как поднялся на ноги, злобно помянув ситхову мать, ситхова фермера, закупавшего горючку на черном рынке, а напоследок — того хаттова гения, который модифицировал двигатель спидера под гипертопливо. Неслабо так ёбнуло. Но, кажется, повезло, все его люди целы. А, нет, не все... 

— Парень шел к успеху, — заметил ТС-2815, носком ботинка перевернув безжизненное тело Сэйто. — Правда, немного не дошел.

Из развороченной глазницы агента торчал скрученный штопором обломок дюрастали. Разбитый рот скалился в предсмертной судороге; в нем недоставало части зубов, в том числе имплантов. 

— Разговорчики, — раздраженно оборвал ТС-2808. — Что там, обоих наповал?

— В головешки, — подтвердил ТС-2815, осторожно заглянув в догорающие развалины.

ТС-2808 выругался сквозь зубы. Они потеряли еще почти сутки времени, свидетели мертвы, дроиды бесследно исчезли, и вдобавок к их исчезновению оказался причастен этот, как его... Ах да, Люк Скайуокер. Знать бы еще, как он выглядит. Хотя вот это как раз можно выяснить в регистрационной картотеке полиции. 

— Подожгите дом, — распорядился он, — валить на тускенов, так уж валить... 

Пока его подчиненные поджигали постройки из огнеметов, ТС-2808 мрачно обдумывал дальнейшие действия. Жаль, Сэйто так по-дурацки сложился, без его связей в преступном мире будет сложно. И хорошо еще, если след пропавших дроидов не выведет на повстанческую агентурную сеть, — а такую вероятность исключить нельзя. 

ТС-2808 доложил на «Опустошитель» о новом направлении поисков, после чего связался с гарнизоном Мос-Эйсли и распорядился усилить патрули. 

— Ищите дроидов. Задержите их и всех, кого с ними обнаружите — людей, киборгов, инородцев, неважно... Да, блядь, даже хаттов! Всех!


End file.
